


爸我钱包丢了

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 嗯哼，补个档。现代AU，背景是康爸康妈早年离婚后，康妈才自己生下康康。康纳和爸爸几乎没有见过面。康康大学期间康妈去世，康康为了学费试着联系了爸爸，于是父子开始不咸不淡的交往起来……





	1. 爸我钱包丢了【上】

雨点不断的击打在商店的玻璃墙上留下了一道道水痕，行人已经消失的差不多了，没人想在大雨里诗情画意的散步。海尔森撑着伞懒洋洋地踱步，扭头看了一眼玻璃墙里映出的自己，和里面展示的精致商品，手里提着刚买的一些乱七八糟的东西。一辆出租车不失时机的在他身边减缓速度，又在看见他摇摇头后迅速开走。  
然而出租车刚走，另一辆车缓缓开了过来。  
“Sir，”谢伊摇下车窗，“我送你回去？”  
“不了，”海尔森慢条斯理地说，“让我走一走吧。”  
“好吧，”谢伊悻悻然道，“你怎么买了这么多东西，家里有客人？”  
“客人？”海尔森登时就笑了，“你觉得谁会来我家？”  
“说不准啊，你儿子？”  
“他吗？”海尔森若有所思地看向雨幕，“也许他最不想去的地方就是我的房子。”  
“你们两个到底怎么回事？”谢伊抱怨说，“就算他没在你身边长大，至少现在你对他还不错，你俩怎么就这么别扭呢？又吵架了？”  
“没有，”海尔森回答，脑子里却想着上次康纳走时震耳欲聋的关门声，简直能把窗玻璃震碎，“他只是……在大学里很忙，不是总有时间从纽约跑来波士顿的。”  
“行吧，在我看来你们总算有点进展，”谢伊点点头，“他上次放假跟你住了好一阵子不是吗？”  
“对。”  
“我原先不是告诉你了吗，”谢伊跃跃欲试，“你应该和他在一张床上睡觉，真的，以前我父亲一直跟我一起睡，超级有利于增进感情和构建正常的父子关系。”  
“这个嘛，”海尔森回答，“其实我试过了。”  
“不，别跟我打官腔，别骗我，这不是上班时间，”谢伊竖起一根手指，“一定，一定要试试看。相信我，一起睡一晚上后，你们就会发展成，一起钓鱼，一起远足，一起打棒球。”  
“看在上帝的份上，谢伊，少看那种一大家子住着白栅栏房子天天打棒球养大狗的家庭伦理剧。”  
“嘿，别鄙视我的口味！”  
“有时间跟我闲扯不如快点回家做饭。”  
谢伊立刻看了看手表，嘟囔着“这么晚了”，开着车一溜烟跑了还差点把水溅到海尔森身上。他的上司翻个白眼，决定让谢伊的年终奖变的岌岌可危。  
海尔森又悠闲地走了几分钟，这才远远的看见自己的家。他一点也不着急回去，这些食材买了也是放冰箱里，他自己吃不了多少，都是为了康纳什么时候突然来自己家而备着的。然而康纳也一直没有来，电话都没打一个，大概在学校里真的很忙。  
哦，当然会很忙。海尔森咬牙切齿地笑了笑。只怕忙的不是学习也不是社团，而是跟小姑娘打情骂俏吧。  
上一次康纳放长假的时候，海尔森觉得是时候尽一点父亲的义务，假期还让儿子自己在学校住实在说不过去。于是他发了一条短信，邀请儿子来自己家度过暑假。  
康纳完全没回复，海尔森把这当成变相的拒绝。也是，在康纳十八年的人生里，自己这个父亲根本没有出现过，虽然康纳主动联系了自己，可那也是他自己付不起学费才做出这种尝试，否则，康纳可能根本不想和一个陌生的父亲扯上任何关系。更不要说这个父亲是个脾气古怪的独居者。  
尽管早有预料，海尔森还是隐隐的失落。离婚后他基本没有想过再婚的问题，一直一个人沉浸在工作里，突然间一个已经长大的儿子出现在面前。要说自己毫不希冀一点家庭的温暖是假的，可是父子又这样的疏远。康纳年轻，漂亮，聪明，眼前有的是整个世界，真没必要回过头去跟海尔森寻求慰藉。  
海尔森放弃了，并往康纳的卡里打了一笔生活费，祝他假期过的愉快。不料第二天他就发现青年人高马大地堵在他门口，懒散地坐在行李箱上看着他。  
“你让我来的，”康纳理所当然地说，“我就坐车来了。”  
海尔森目瞪口呆，勉强挤出一句“我该去接你的”。把康纳迎进屋后，他故作镇定让儿子去放置行李，自己躲在厨房兴奋地搓手，琢磨着要给儿子做好吃的。看了眼空荡荡的冰箱，他马上跑出去买东西，半路上高兴的差点没跳起来。  
然而第一个晚上，康纳就要看恐怖片。海尔森抱着做父亲的尊严，硬着头皮陪着看，咬着嘴唇不让自己叫出声。  
然而看到一半，康纳悄悄地凑到他耳边。  
“父亲，”他像魔鬼一样低语着，吐出的热气激的海尔森一个哆嗦，“你是不是，害怕啊？”  
是。  
谢伊说，父子应该一起睡。当晚海尔森就实践了一把，在黑暗中捏着儿子的手躺在床上，看着黑不隆冬的上方说什么都不敢睡着。最后困的不行了才闭上眼睛。第二天早上他发现儿子热烘烘的抱着自己，夹着自己的一条腿呼呼大睡，更糟糕的是自己的大腿被儿子滚烫的坚硬顶着。  
他暗自把腿往回收，心想年轻人就是年轻人，这大早上的，多精神，多旺盛，更不要提深色的皮肤和优美的肌肉……真不愧是我儿子。收腿收到一半，睡梦里的康纳翻个身，压到了一脸懵逼的海尔森身上。在老父亲看不到的地方，小狼崽狡黠地睁开了眼睛。  
“父亲，”他低声说，“我好难受。”  
海尔森鬼使神差地把手往下摸。  
一起睡有利于增加感情？是的。至于构建正常的父子关系？不，这一点也不正常。  
他们没有谈论过这个，关于他们的关系，也许康纳做过努力，但是海尔森拒绝讨论。每夜和亲生儿子之间放纵的艳事就够难以接受的了，摆到明面上讨论就太过了。  
尽管难以接受，但他们还是欲罢不能，难以克制。康纳，这个小妖精，魔鬼一样的人物，教人心甘情愿为他下地狱。这家伙有时看似纯洁却暗藏色心，有时魅惑诱人却又不自知。海尔森对他的欲望简直像是开闸放水一样汹涌澎湃，倘若哪天晚上他没有榨干康纳或者在康纳身上榨干自己，那一定是因为他那天晚上忙到回不了家。  
在假期即将结束时，康纳甚至答应他一放假就回来住。直到海尔森半夜醒来，听见康纳躲在客厅里，对着手机里的一个女生温柔低语。  
尽管内容也没有什么，无非是哄某位醉酒的姑娘尽快回家，但醋意汹涌到海尔森自己都难以招架。他找由头和康纳大吵了一架。康纳莫名其妙，又搞不清怎么回事，终于丧失耐心，收拾东西摔门走人回学校了。  
事后海尔森自我检讨一番，确实是太无理取闹了，那个女生多半是康纳的普通朋友。康纳别的没有，好心眼有一大堆，朋友深夜醉酒，肯定要担心朋友的安全。  
低三下四的道歉已经超过海尔森·肯威的能力范围了，于是海尔森给康纳打了笔钱聊表心意，然后坐等儿子给自己打电话。儿子的电话没等到，反倒接到了儿子的朋友，嘎纳多贡的电话。  
“康纳让我告诉你，你道歉的方式很独特。”  
这明摆着就是拒绝了。海尔森的脾气也上来了，你不接受，那我也不稀罕。于是他咬着牙不联系康纳，眼巴巴等着儿子来给自己道歉。  
当然了，他什么也等不到。  
两个月过去了，康纳销声匿迹，要不是博客还时不时更新社团活动的照片，海尔森就该担心到跑去纽约寻子了。  
真像两个小孩打架，海尔森苦笑。也许康纳已经意识到这种扭曲的乱伦关系是错误的，根本不想见到自己。  
没关系，海尔森自顾自的想，以前一个人，现在也一个人，自己什么也没损失。  
只有他自己知道到底有没有损失。

走到家的时候已经将近七点了，海尔森肚子饿的咕咕叫。他低头看看自己被打湿的裤脚，一边在心里想着得把裤子扔洗衣机一边在门廊处收了伞，摸出钥匙进了门。  
一进门他就感觉到不对劲。鞋柜里摆了双沾了水的熟悉的运动鞋，房子里弥漫着肉香，几件湿透了的衣服放肆的搭在真皮沙发背上，厨房里传来的叮叮当当声都表示这栋房子里另有他人。  
他正发愣呢，康纳顶着一头湿发，穿着一条原先忘在海尔森家的裤子和海尔森的一件白衬衫，趿拉着拖鞋从厨房走了出来。他太壮了，白衬衫系不上上面的几个扣子，紧绷绷的套在他身上，露出深褐色结实的胸肌。  
“你回来了，”康纳摆出平常那副理所应当的表情，眼睛亮亮的，分外无辜，“我煎了牛排。你怎么这么晚回来，我还以为你要住公司了。刚才给谢伊打电话，他说你正往家走。”他的目光落在海尔森提的一大袋东西上，“买这么多，家里有客人？”  
“没有。”海尔森机械地说，他的眼睛没法从康纳身上移开。  
康纳走过来，从他手里拿走了袋子。他们的手指微微擦过，海尔森抖了一下，这是两个月来他们第一次接触。  
“我把东西放起来，你去把牛排盛出来，我们开饭。”康纳吩咐说。  
“你怎么进来的？”海尔森茫然地问。  
康纳白了他一眼。  
“你给我的钥匙，忘了？”  
“忘了。”  
“老了吧。”康纳嘲笑说。  
“去你的。”海尔森回嘴。他感觉被寒风吹透的身体渐渐恢复了温暖，连灵魂都跟着活跃起来。他的儿子看起来和两个月前别无二致，神情无辜，泰然自若，就好像自己一直在这个家里一样。海尔森想跟他吵个嘴，教训教训他不跟自己联系的事情，现在却被他温暖的笑容尽数堵了回去。  
海尔森走到厨房，把牛排盛出来，一边胡思乱想一边在餐厅摆刀叉。家里的洗衣机正震动着工作，洗着海尔森最近几天忘洗的衣服。康纳在桌子前拿着熨斗，熨着一件刚刚手洗过的衬衫。他骨节分明的手指抚过衬衫，熨好后沿着接缝仔细地叠好。海尔森看着他，恍若隔世，康纳的归来让这栋孤独的，冷清的房子里又充满了人间烟火的气息。  
“所以，你怎么突然回来了？”吃饭的时候海尔森问。  
康纳挑起一块西兰花送进嘴里，一边嚼一边闪烁其词：“为什么你那么多衣服没洗，是不是工作很忙？”  
“康纳——”  
“而且你养的那盆花都枯死了，你在家怎么懒成这个样子？咱俩明天去逛逛花卉市场，再买几盆花回来。”  
“首先，那盆花不是我养的，是你暑假里买回来的。其次，你再买花回来我还是想不起来浇水。最后，不许转移话题，先告诉我你为什么突然回来。”海尔森用叉子敲了敲盘子。  
康纳咽下那口西兰花，故作镇定地看着他：“爸，我钱包丢了。”  
“什么？”  
“我说我钱包丢了，”康纳撇嘴，“我本来吧，是来波士顿找我一个朋友的，他家有只狗，不想养了。我说你不想养就给我养嘛，我就来了。”  
“哦，”海尔森冷笑起来，“原来我还不如一只狗。这和你钱包丢了有什么关系？”  
“钱包丢了……就没办法打车……我朋友家又很远……”康纳缩了缩脖子，“幸好钥匙没丢，我就来你家了。”  
“那我给你钱，你现在去接你的狗，然后回纽约，”海尔森放下刀叉站起来，“行了，赶紧走吧。”  
康纳不为所动地往嘴里塞牛排：“下雨呢，不走。”  
海尔森狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“那你明天早上给我滚蛋！”  
“你到底怎么了？”康纳把叉子往桌上一拍，“莫名其妙！我是招你了还是惹你了？”  
“你招我了也惹我了！”海尔森恼怒地回答，“我不想看见你，明天给我滚蛋！”  
“当初你上我的时候可不是这么说的！”  
海尔森气的一口气没上来，差点活活噎死。  
“你……”  
“别说了，”康纳站起来粗鲁地收拾盘子，“我明天早上就走，不爱看见我拉倒。”  
海尔森登时什么都说不出来了。康纳要留下时，他想把人家赶走，现在康纳要走了，他又觉出点后悔的意思了。然而一开口，嘴还是硬的。  
“你爱走不走。”他转身去了卧室，话说的很满，然而这次底气明显不足了。  
瞅了眼表，才八点多。他果断脱了衣服上了床，心想洗碗什么的，我就不干了，要是康纳一会儿往我这里钻，我就原谅他。  
果不其然，厨房里流水的声音停下后，脚步声缓缓地来到了海尔森的卧室。不知道什么时候，康纳已经凑到了海尔森耳边。  
他舔了舔海尔森的耳垂，然后以一种自以为神秘的，诱惑的腔调说——  
“父亲，你想看恐怖片吗？”  
海尔森打了个哆嗦。他一把把康纳拽下来，拽进床铺，欺身压上。狡猾的小狼崽带着得逞了的笑容，热情的向父亲索吻。  
“我想我们还是跳过无谓的步骤吧，”海尔森咬牙切齿，“看在你只会用恐怖片勾引我的份上，我可以对你好点。”  
“意思是……干到我合不拢腿吗？”康纳不甘示弱地挣扎着，两个人开始争夺主导权，就像是狼群中的后起之秀在挑战年老的头狼。后起之秀咬住了头狼的脖子不松口，用牙磨用舌舔，明天海尔森非得想办法遮遮脖子不可了。老狼不急不忙，纵容了小狼崽以下犯上的行为。然而一等到小狼崽放松了警惕，他立刻翻身压住康纳，死死锁住对方的四肢。康纳不满地反抗了一下，也就放弃了。  
他的狼崽，他的康纳，他的亲生儿子，不知怎的总能叫他渴求不已。海尔森尽情品尝着胜利的果实，啃咬任何他想啃咬的肌肉和皮肤，吸吮对方诱人的乳尖，把玩手感绝佳的胸肌，康纳欲火难耐地在他身下扭动，喘的分外动人。  
“我还没有原谅你，”他在儿子耳边低语，“你得做点牺牲才行。”  
康纳用眼神询问他。  
“你知道怎么做，”海尔森饶有兴趣地看着他茫然的脸，“我知道我喜欢什么。”


	2. 爸我钱包丢了【下】

康纳皱起脸来，海尔森知道这表情后面跟着成串的抱怨，但他有自信，康纳会听话的。从这只讨厌的狼崽子敢于离家出走那一刻起，就该有被惩罚的觉悟了。  
康纳嘟嘟囔囔，像个被逼着去上学的孩子一样从海尔森身下爬出来。海尔森翻过身，轻松自如地坐起来用手指挠着儿子的下巴，就像是在挑逗一只不听话的猫。康纳仰头躲了一下，伸手去扒父亲的睡裤。  
“每次我都嗓子疼。”康纳不满地抱怨着，海尔森完全没心思听他在讲什么，被他张合的嘴里的粉红小舌吸引了全部注意力。康纳扯掉他的睡裤，瞪着弹跳出来无比精神的勃起，然后摆出一副不得不顺从的姿态，诱惑地伸出粉色的舌尖，点在蘑菇头上。海尔森的呼吸几乎停滞。现在哪怕世界末日来了，他也得盯着康纳把这事儿办完。  
小狼崽正试图在这事儿上找到一点乐趣。他歪着头一点一点舔弄着饱满的蘑菇头，就好像一只被炎热困扰的小猫在舔舐一个冰激凌球，珍惜的，依依不舍的，一小口一小口的舔着，然后整个含进去吃的津津有味。一边舔着，他一边抬眼去看海尔森。  
“你的保证……做完以后不跟我乱发脾气。”他含含糊糊地说。  
海尔森从容地微笑着。  
“我不能保证。”他说。  
“那我不做了……唔！”顶端猛地顶撞在喉咙口，康纳被迫发出呛咳的声音。父亲按在后脑勺的手用力而充满权威，教人不得不顺从。康纳饱满的红唇紧紧裹住带着青筋的，亲生父亲的勃起，嘴里被填的满满的，连舌头一时间都动弹不得，喉咙更是被不依不饶地死死抵住，还大有继续深入的趋势，仿佛要从嘴开始，把康纳整个人操穿，操到顶端从他的后穴里冒出来。  
那当然不可能，不过也不妨碍康纳胡思乱想。小狼崽脸涨的通红，眼泪盈满了那双总是无意识露出无辜神色的眼睛，不过眼神还是很不屈服地瞪着海尔森。没关系，老狼并没有觉得权威受到侵犯，毕竟小狼崽的嘴里还塞的满满的呢。  
“你得明白，康纳，”海尔森骨节分明的手指轻柔的抚过他的脸庞，“永远不要试图和我讨价还价。”  
出人意料的，康纳垂下了眼睛。他顺服了，听话了，开始用吞咽动作挤压卡在喉咙里的东西，艰难地活动舌头舔舐。海尔森爽的倒吸冷气，他该死的怀念这一切，怀念这只被驯服的小狼崽贴心的服侍，怀念捅进儿子喉咙里的乱伦感，怀念康纳鲜活的肉体和灵魂，怀念因为欲望而重返青春的感觉。每每发生这种事，十次里有八次是他拽着康纳的头发强迫康纳吞下他，难得这孩子乖巧至此，简直太阳打西边出来了。  
他真的很想跟我和好。海尔森半是得意半是羞愧地心想。康纳从善如流地吐出口里的阴茎，偏着头把柱身舔的晶晶亮，又埋下头去舔弄藏在下面的双球。他看起来淫乱的要命，纯粹是个渴望父亲精液的小荡妇。海尔森按着他的头操他的喉咙，在自己射出来之前紧急把他拽了起来。  
康纳看起来居然意犹未尽，不满地舔着嘴角——该死的，他怎么敢！海尔森扑上去吻他，争夺他嘴里的味道，年轻人硬邦邦地顶着他大腿，呼唤着更多抚慰。  
当窗外雨声更大，简直像泼水一样滑过玻璃时，海尔森已经顶在了自己儿子的穴口。深色皮肤的年轻人在他身下舒展身体，乖顺渴望地看着他。谁能抵御这种诱惑呢？有一瞬间海尔森很想把他用锁链绑起来，关在家里，永远不让别人一窥这小恶魔的性感。  
“Daddy，”康纳用某种做作却有效的楚楚可怜的眼神看着他，“你还在等什么？”  
老狼的爪子一下子按在他的喉咙上。  
“回头我再问你你这是跟谁学的。”他的父亲对着他咆哮，然后一口气捅穿了他。康纳尖叫出声，不安地喘息着。不不不不不这太快了，太快了，康纳两个月没有被这么凶狠地进入过了，紧实的穴口遗忘了曾经的欢愉，倔强地收紧来阻止对方进入。海尔森退出去然后再顶进去，一点点地操开紧致的穴肉，就好像在打一场持久战。康纳疼得冷汗直冒，嘴唇咬的发白，双手死死拽住床单，阻止自己一脚把身上的老混蛋踢下床。这是他的负荆请罪，实在没有反抗的道理。  
老狼终于心疼了，动作轻柔起来，双手体贴地按摩着小狼崽因为紧张而绷起来的肌肉，落下一个个轻吻，用甜言蜜语诱哄小狼崽放松身体。康纳本来就吃软不吃硬，这会儿一点脾气都没了，只顾眯着眼沉浸在父亲的关怀里，终于被父亲顺利地填满，哼哼唧唧地讨要更多。  
“天哪，康纳，”海尔森舔吻着他的额头，“你真是……真是个魔鬼。”  
康纳意乱情迷，好半天才理解了这句话的意思。  
“是你带坏了我。”他抱怨说，张开大腿欢迎对方蹂躏自己。海尔森不置可否，掐着他的大腿用力按住，粗喘着把他干的惊叫连连。康纳本能地扭动着躲避，在被顶撞到敏感的穴肉时呻吟出声。他逐渐享受起来，半闭着眼体味被操弄带来的酥麻感。海尔森俯下身啃他的耳朵，脸，脖子和锁骨，就好像一头真正的狼兴奋地占有着身下的小母狼。康纳爽的双腿打开再合上，摆动臀部让父亲操到最舒服的地方，他已经彻底沉迷在这场名不副实的惩罚里了。海尔森揉捏着柔软饱满的臀肉，口干舌燥，恨不得一口吞了这只鲜活饱满的小混蛋。  
康纳神魂颠倒，浑身都泛着情热，朦胧间身下被垫了个枕头，臀部高抬，滚烫的穴道被迫敞开，又被人毫不留情地填满。有一阵子没有经历这么狂热的情事，他渴求的要命，前面笔直的搭在腹部，把前液全糊上去，水莹莹一片。海尔森露出某种摄人心魂地神情，充满占有欲地看着他，眼睛发亮，容貌俊美，看起来好像年轻了二十岁。他情不自禁哭叫出声，开始语无伦次地胡说八道，又是要父亲射满自己，又是要爸爸永远不要射，一直一直干着自己才好。海尔森哪儿经得起这个，恼怒地去捂他的嘴。然而康纳总是舔他的掌心，酥酥痒痒撩动心弦，双目盈满泪水，委屈巴巴地看着他，好像被欺负的厉害了似的。明知道这小子是故意的，可海尔森还是吃了这一套，用力压住他一阵横冲直撞。在康纳尖叫着翻着白眼高潮的同时，他惊天动地，好像被打开的香槟一样在亲生儿子肚子里射了一股又一股，直射的康纳四肢抽搐，目光涣散，又攀上了一个小高潮。  
有一阵子海尔森脑子里一片空白，他爽到断片了。等他的意识慢慢苏醒过来时，他发现自己裹着干净柔软的被子缩在床上，身上很明显被擦拭过，分外清爽。康纳单手支头，躺在他身边，目光温柔，有一下没一下的抚摸着他的头发。  
“回地球了？”康纳坏笑着说，“老男人，这对你来说太刺激了吗？”  
海尔森吞咽了一下，完全没有跟他斗嘴的心思。  
“你对我来说一直都很刺激。”他哑着嗓子说。  
康纳闻言收了笑容，若有所思。  
“你爱我吗？”他问。  
海尔森盯着他看，这个流着他一半血的孩子，已然成年，英俊性感，一会儿惹人怜爱一会儿叫人生气。这孩子突然一脚踩进海尔森的生活，理直气壮地占领了地盘，随随便便拿走自己想拿的东西，然后理所应当地扑进海尔森怀里，把自己整个人和一颗心都献了上来，要海尔森宠着他惯着他。一眨眼，就把海尔森死灰一样孤寂的生活搅了个天翻地覆，尽是灿烂的花火。  
“我爱你，”海尔森低语，“我很爱你，康纳。”  
小狼崽露出一个愉快的笑容。他显然不会明白他对海尔森意义到底多重大，但他听得懂这句话就够了。  
“我也爱你，爸爸，”康纳搂住他，“所以你以后不要总是生我的气，赶我走了。”  
好吧，上次确实是海尔森乱吃飞醋无理取闹了。他感觉有点抱歉。  
“而且如果你想我了，就打电话告诉我，我会来看你的，”康纳自顾自地说，“像是偷我钱包这种事，真是没必要。”  
等等？  
“偷你钱包？”海尔森不可思议地说，“谁偷你钱包了？”  
“别演了，”康纳不屑地撇撇嘴，“坦诚点不会死的，老爸，你的手下真的是个拙劣的小偷。”  
“你到底在胡说什么？”  
“谢伊啊，”康纳理所当然地说，“我半路上遇见他了，他偷了我钱包，然后还以为我没看见。我说我钱包丢了没法打车，他让我来你家。我也没戳穿他，我就来啦。你让他回头把钱包还给我，我学生证还在里面呢。”  
海尔森目瞪口呆。  
“行了，别装了，我知道是你指使的，不然借给他十个胆儿他也不敢惹我，”康纳翻个白眼，“睡觉吧，我不追究你的法律责任，放心。”  
“不……”海尔森欲言又止，结果发现自己根本没法解释。康纳把两个人的被子裹好，亲热地抱住海尔森，在他脸上吧唧一口。  
“睡觉睡觉，”康纳说，“我困死了。”  
海尔森愣了一会儿，低头摸摸儿子的后背，一时间满心柔情，只觉得爱极了这孩子。康纳在他怀里放缓了呼吸，乖巧地像只小狗狗。  
算了，海尔森对自己说，明天再处理某只皮皮鳕，今晚先搂着儿子睡一觉，反正……  
反正皮皮鳕的年终奖也跑不掉。  
在家里翻别人钱包的谢伊打了个喷嚏：“怎么回事，我感冒了？天哪，康纳这个学生证照片拍的真特么丑……”  
让我们祝福谢伊·寇马克先生一生平安。


End file.
